


Scapegoat

by Rkarena59



Category: Frizzies Franco Baldwin and Elizabeth Webber General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rkarena59/pseuds/Rkarena59
Summary: short snippet with Franco and Elizabeth after his arrest





	Scapegoat

He was scared, really scared. The police had him dead to rights. Lulu had identified him as her attacker. The police said something about finding drivers licenses and he had no idea what they were even talking about and then they had shoved his damn pictures in his face. It wasn't looking good. Why had he even drawn the pictures?

He shook his head and slumped against the wall of his cell. You know why. Everything you brought up with Kevin has come back to bite you in the ass. That damn darkness, always there, always lurking. It haunted him more than he wanted to admit. He knew in his heart that the only reason it hadn't taken him over again was Elizabeth. God! Everyone in the town believed he was the killer but her and her three boys.

He drew his legs up and leaned his head on his knees. He knew with a certainty that he didn't kill anyone but no one would even listen to him.

"You have a visitor."

Franco looked up to see a guard standing outside his cell. "Is it my lawyer?"

"No, it's your fiance."

Franco scrambled off his bunk and rushed to the bars as Elizabeth came through the outer door. "Oh My God Elizabeth. I'm so sorry. I never meant for you and the boys to be mixed up in the misery that is my past. You do still believe I didn't hurt Lulu or any of the others, don't you?"

Liz met him at the bars and reached through to take his hands. "Franco, Stop. Of course, I still believe in you. I love you and I know you didn't do these killings. Someone is setting you up and your father and I are going to do anything we can to figure out who. How are you? I know this can't be easy for you."

Franco pulled her hands to his lips. "Better now that you're here.' He shrugged and rubbed her hands

Elizabeth could feel his hands trembling in hers. "Franco??"

"I'm scared, Elizabeth. They have all this evidence and they've stopped looking for the real killer. We need to be realistic. Whoever has framed me has done a masterful job and with my history, I made it pretty easy for them."

Elizabeth pulled her hands free and raised them to Franco's face pulling him closer the bars. She kissed him through them slowly and with as much comfort as she could put into the kiss. Her man was suffering and she just wanted to let him know she was there no matter what.

He returned her kiss and put his arms through the bars to bring her as close as he could to him. He was drowning and she was his only lifesaver.

The guard came and pulled her away from the bars but not before she tasted his tears and saw the expression on his face. "Franco, Don't give up."

Franco put a hand up to wipe his tears before the guard could see them and nodded at Elizabeth's words.

Elizabeth looked back to see him walk back to his bunk, his head bowed down and vowed she would save him and woe to the man who did this to them and everyone they loved.

.


End file.
